St Berry Chronicles
by MusicalFan4
Summary: Drabbles of Jesse and Rachel through out the years.
1. Chapter 1

Socks

"Jesse." _Poke, poke, poke. _"Jess?"

Jesse St. James swatted the hand that was poking his bicep away.

"Jesse?" Jesse moaned and rolled over to see his wife sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his voice, he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We need socks." She stated.

"Socks?" she nodded.

Jesse rolled himself out of bed and walked over to the dresser and pulled her favorite pair of socks out of the drawer and gently tossed them to her. He then trudged back to bed. He had just pulled the cover back up his body when a gentle hand touched his bare shoulder.

"Jess?"

"Hmmmm?"

"We need socks."

"For what?" he grumbled, hoping she would just let it drop.

"For the baby." He sat up again and looked at her.

"Rachel…" he groaned.

"Jess, he needs socks!" Jesse smiled.

"So now it's a he? Yesterday he was a she." He said with a smirk. She looked pointedly at the door.

"Rache, the baby isn't due for a couple months."

"Jesse, he NEEDS socks!" Jesse groaned and looked at the clock on the night stand. The neon green numbers blinked back him.

"Rachel, its 3 in the morning." Jesse whined.

"His little feet will be cold."

"Rachel, I'm not going to get socks, we can go get some when its light and normal people are up."Jesse pointed out trying to pacify her.

"His toes will be all blue." Jesse let out and exasperated sigh.

"Sweetheart he's not coming for a couple of months." Jesse pulled her so that her head rested against his chest. He heard her sniffle.

He looked down at her. He gently hit his head against the headboard.

"Do you really want me to get socks?" she nodded against his chest. He was going to regret this in the mooring. He sighed.

"Please, Jesse, please?" He looked down at her. Her brown eyes swam with unshed tears. Jesse grumbled something and gently pushed her off him; he threw the covers off his body, found a shirt and stuffed his feet into his shoes.

"I hope you know that you are interrupting my sleep, if I crack in the show tomorrow, I will send the angry mobs after you." Rachel giggled.

"I'll be back soon, lock the doors, and call me if you need anything." He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Kay."

Jesse left the apartment and hailed a cab.

Jesse let himself into the apartment 3 hours later. Who knew that there was a store called "Night Babies"? Who knew that said store was only an hour and half away? Who knew that is was a 24 store for fathers-to-be on late night runs for their pregnant wives? Who knew that in the next few months Jesse and the clerk, Mark would be best friends? Jesse dropped the bag carrying the socks on to the bar and trudge back to the bedroom. Rachel was sleeping peacefully, her body curled around her body pillow. Jesse walked over to her side of the bed and gently placed his hand on her hip. He crouched to kiss the patch of skin that was exposed when her pajama shirt had ridden up, exposing her swollen stomach.

"I hope you know how much your daddy loves you." He whispered against her skin. Rachel squirmed.

Jesse then crawled into his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, his hands cradling their child.

"Jesse, you're supposed to be getting ready. You have rehearsal at 7."

"Nope, not today."

"If you don't go you won't perform tonight."

"I know."

"What about the angry mobs?"

"No mobs." He mumbled. Rachel snuggled back into his chest.

Jesse curled around her protectively.

"You're calling in?"

"I'm so calling in."

"Did you get the socks?"


	2. Hello, Is it me your looking for?

Hello, Is it me you're looking for?

Rachel walked into the airport with her best friend and her roommate. The trio walked to the baggage area and took their seats. It wasn't long before she was bouncing in anticipation.

"Relax Ray. He'll be here." Her best friend Elizabeth Jordan said as she placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Yeah, If he is even real." Elizabeth's roommate sneered. Elizabeth glared at her.

"Cassie if you're just going to be mean, why did you even come?"

Cassie shrugged. "I rather be with you and Ms. Melodramatic then back at the dorm by myself, and besides when this "boyfriend" doesn't show up, I want to be able to say, "I told you so" Elizabeth scowled. "You know what your a little..."

"A little what? Come on Elizabeth you know you want to something."

Elizabeth turned a bright red. Rachel gently touched her shoulder.

"Let it go." She whispered. "Elizabeth lets go see if his flight has been changed." Rachel grabbed Elizabeth's hand and tugged her toward the arriving flight board.

"Why do you let her talk about you like that?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Let her think what she wants. Plus he knows about her already."

Elizabeth grinned. "You told him?" Rachel nodded a smile spreading across her face.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"You'll see."

"His flight hasn't changed so he should be landing soon." The two walked back to Cassie.

"That took forever."

"It was a long way away."

Cassie grumbled.

"Okay, I'm tired of sitting here and waiting for a guy that's never going come." Cassie stood up.

"Cassie, I told you for the last time! His was delayed in Denver." Cassie snorted.

"Well, I can't just sit here and wait. I'm going to take a walk." With that she stalked away.

Elizabeth sagged in her seat. "Finally silence." Rachel nodded in agreement.

Cassie angrily walked through the airport. She was mad that she was here. She was mad that no matter how she needled Rachel, all she got in return was a small smile. Cassie had been the best performer in Florida State, so when she transferred to Julliard, she thought it would be easy to stay on top. She was wrong. She wasn't on top; she wasn't even near the top. In all their school productions she had ended on tech or part of the ensemble. Rachel on the other hand always got the leads; she even stayed late and helped with tech or helped with the music arrangement. That's all she ever heard was: Rachel's so nice, Rachel's so talented, and Rachel's so pretty. It annoyed her.

"Stupid, perfect little slut." She then saw a group of people clustered around talking to a man. She hung back until the group left. He was very handsome. The man had semi-long curly hair. He was of medium build and was well muscled. She could see his chest and abs through the tight black shirt that he wore. After the group left she approached. The man's eyes flitting around the room.

"Hey!" The man looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat. The man's eyes were a brilliant green blue. "Are you lost?"

"Kind of. I'm waiting for somebody but flight got in a little early."

"You can wait with me! My roommate and her friend are waiting for somebody too!"

"Maybe we were on the same flight." the man mused.

"Maybe, I'm Cassie." she stuck out her hand.

"Jesse."

The two began to meander through the throngs of people. They reached the baggage area. Jesse's eye began scanning the room.

"Come on this way." Cassie gently tugged at his sleeve and ran her hand down his arm.

"Wait until Rachel and Elizabeth see the man I was able to find_." _She watched Jesse's face; suddenly it lit up with a smile.

He stopped a few feet away from where Rachel and Elizabeth were standing. The two had their backs turned away from Cassie and Jesse.

"_Hello, is it me you're looking for?" _Cassie's mouth fell open as Jesse sang. His velvet voice wrapping around her, but her dreamy look soon darkened as Rachel turned, a brilliant smile on her face. She raced toward the man and leaped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as she fused her lips with his. Jesse leaned back to balance their wait back, his arms wrapped around her as he spun her around. Cassie glared.

"Jesse!" Rachel yelled. Jesse had stopped spinning, but her legs were still locked around his waist.

"Alright love birds people staring..." Elizabeth reminds the couple. Rachel unhooked her legs; Jesse relinquished his hold on her waist in favor of her hand. Jesse turned around and saw the multitude of people with camera coming his way. Soon shouts of Jesse! Jesse! And Mr. St. James could be heard. Rachel looked up at him.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Jesse gently smiled.

"You're Jesse St. James!" Elizabeth, Jesse and Rachel all turned toward a fuming Cassie.

Jesse smirked. "The one and only. And you're Kitty?"

"Cassie."

"You're the one that's kind of a witch to Ray, right." Cassie ignored him and turned to Rachel.

"What did you have to do to get him to meet us here?" Jesse's eyes darkened.

"I'll tell you." The reporters had drawn closer and were eagerly watching what Jesse would do.

"She sang a flawed "Don't Rain on my Parade".

"Jesse!'

"I mean how can you not notice when someone sings such an iconic song and lack emotional depth."

Rachel shook her head.

"But," he wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're talented."

"Hey! I found you first!" Cassie yelled.

"Kitty, right?"

"Cassie."

"You found a taken man." Elizabeth smirked. She turned to Jesse.

"Good to see you St. James."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Being nice Jordan, I'm shocked."

"I'm giving you a head start."

"Don't start now." Rachel said seeing the competitive gleam in Jesse and Elizabeth's eyes.

Cassie followed behind the group, grumbling to herself. The paparazzi followed them until; Jesse politely asked them to leave.

"Do you really not know?" he asked Rachel.

"Oh I know. Congratulations, I told you get the part." Jesse smiled widely.

"_Let me start by saying I love you." _Jesse gently pecked Rachel's forehead. Cassie glared at the duo.

"This just shows you should be nice to everybody."

"Shut up Elizabeth."


	3. Concert Stories 1

Concert Story #1

Because I knew you...I have been changed for good. The last notes of "For Good" echoed in the auditorium. The crowd broke into applause. Rachel took a break from her singing. She swung the mike and sat on the stool. After a few minutes a silence a fans yells are heard.

"I love you Rachel!" applause started again.

"I love you too!" More screams.

"So the last time I sang Defying Gravity, I didn't know it would be my last time singing Defying Gravity." The applause, turned into nervous giggles and random claps. "Aw, I had you all excited and I killed it. Don't feel bad for me." She let out a breathless giggle. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yeah!"

"Can it be a little catty?" The crowd laughed, applauded and screamed.

"Yeah!"

"Some bitch... I'm just kidding." The audience laughed and clapped again. "Um..." Rachel laughed. "Um...Uh. The third, the third, what was it? My third to last show, I, I feel through a hole and um it was amazing um. So it's the part of the show wear I was melting and I really melted." The crowd laughed again.

"I was like it's the dying scene and it happens behind this, this sheet thing. I guess the word is scrim, but God I always want to say script. " More laughs.

" Scrim, and uh it's behind there and every night, like how many shows, every night, 5,000 shows, you know I trusted people and I would like I go behind the thing and it would be really dark and uh I could see the floor cause there was smoke all over the floor and I would go, my thing would be like, there would be like a trap door you know like here a square thing that would always be open and there is this floor there, that gets, somebody under the stage is in charge of computers, it called something like automation or something. And it's there job at a certain point to lower the floor like an elevator and every night I would go behind the thing and I would go left, right, left, right, left and I would go like safely in between and the stage manger would see that I had both feet safely in the thing and she would go..." She made an okay sign. "Or call it or what ever and it would go down and I would be like "ahh melting" or whatever." She paused to get a breath as the audience laughed.

So this night I went left, right, left! And I feel, but I didn't fall all the way through, but like a true superhero, I feel and I feel on my side but I held myself like this." Rachel stood up and demonstrated. "You know my head was like this and the stage manger came over and pulled me out. Um and I know it was scary cause I couldn't breath and then so funny, all the crew guys came over and they know that I do yoga in between the shows and they were like "breath, Rachel. Breath! Think of the audience. Breathe!" " And I was like shut up. I was like we were having a baby. " The crowd giggled.

"And so I had the green make-up on, you know, the black wig and the full dress and as soon as I get my breath and realize that I'm not going to die, I'm in so much pain I turn to Mckayla Channel, who plays Glinda, and was like whatever you do please don't let them take a picture of me." The crowd burst out laughing.

" Then they wheel me out on a stretcher and the stupid EMS guys, are like "you don't look so good." More laughing and clapping. "Like I've never heard that one before." "Then we get to the hospital and they wont let us have any guest. You know? And the thing and Oh! I'm in the dress and they have to get the dress off and this little doctor comes into the E.R. and is like "I have to get this dress off you." "And I'm like there the fricken dress off those people made me fall through a hole!" The audience burst into scattered applause, claps and whistles.

" And she was like, um. Much did it cost?" "And I was like 20,000 dollars and for some reason they get complaints that they ruin clothing?" "So they're worried in case something God forbid happened to my neck so they don't want to move me and we haven't done x-rays yet. So had three big guys come in and turn me over, so she could get the dress off." More laughter.

"And then they wont let me have any guests, so they take me and we do x-rays and I'm waiting out in the hall and this nurse that's down there, she must have been in her early twenties or so. And she sees Jesse walk in and all of a sudden she doesn't know what to do with herself!" The crowd is hysterical.

"So she's running around and I'm like lady, if you just take care of me I'll introduce you to my husband. And then I get back to the room and everybody is visiting cause Jesse's there and there trying to take the make-up and it's not coming off, cause it's waterproof and the final thing the doctor comes in to give Jesse all the drug stuff for me, "this is what it's going to be" and she said. "You can take her home and get her clothes..." "And he was like what clothes? She came in a witches costume." Rachel hung her head as the group of people erupted into laughter.

" I had NO clothes! I had to go home in those surgeon paper pants that come up to your chin and Jesse's sweatshirt. And some paparazzi guy is literally out side the hospital taking pictures of me in the surgeon pants, high as a kite on morphine, stained green and I'm like hey."

"Honestly don't feel bad, cause the next day I went to the theater for a little closure. So it's all good! So that concludes story time!"

"What song next Scott? Of course."

"Something has changed within me..."


	4. 25 Reasons

25 Reasons

Jesse St. James sat in writing 101, wanting to be anywhere but there. His professor had given them a pretty easy assignment: write about something you like. Jesse had sat there for the last 15 minutes. His paper scored with pen marks. Just then his phone buzzed. _At dinner. Wish you were here. - Rachel * _Jesse smiled at his phone. He quickly typed back. _Fun. I wish I was there too. - Jesse. _

"Mr. St. James, what have a told you about technology in my lecture?" Jesse looked up.  
>"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."<p>

"It better not. And you better be writing."

"I am, sir." His professor walked away to supervise the rest of the students in the hall. Once he was sure that he was not paying attention, he quickly typed.

_Have I told you that I love you?"-Jesse _

Rachel was worried she hadn't heard from Jesse since Monday night. She missed him terribly and it would be another 8 weeks before he could fly out here for Spring Break. Maybe she was just being clingy it was Valentine's Day today. She felt lonely even though she had a boyfriend. She around her class to see most of the girls with some token of affection from their significant other. She sighed and picked at the ruffles on her paper. She heard the class gasp.

"Ms. Rachel Berry?" Rachel was yanked from her pity party and looked up. There stood man with a vase full of beautiful blue lilies (roses were over rated). Rachel timidly held up her hand. The man walked over and placed the vase on her desk. He straightened up.

"Is that all?" Mr. Shuster asked. The delivery man shook his head.

"There is also a note... er... song." Mr. Shue nodded. The delivery man ran out and returned with a cd player. He plugged it in and turned it on.

"I normally sing to you, but we got a cd."

He pressed play and Jesse's smooth baritone could be heard.

_Hey Rach, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but just wanted you to know that I love you! I will see you in a couple weeks, I've been working on this for awhile now and it was supposed to be done for Christmas but that didn't happen! So here it is! Love you! _

Always and forever

Each moment with you

Is just like a dream to me

That somehow came true, yeah

And I know tomorrow

Will still be the same?

'Cause we got a life of love

That won't ever change and

Everyday love me your own special way

Melt all my heart away with a smile

Take time to tell me you really care

And we'll share tomorrow together

Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever

Ever, ever, ever

There'll always be sunshine

When I look at you, yeah

It's something I can't explain

Just the things that you do

And if you get lonely

Call me and take

A second to give to me

That magic you make and

Everyday love me your own special way

Melt all my heart away with a smile

Take time to tell me you really care

And we'll share tomorrow together

Ooh baby, baby, I'll always love you forever

Ooh baby, ooh baby, yeah baby, yeah baby, forever

Always love you forever

Always love you forever

Always love you forever

Yes, I'm the one who

Yes, I'm the one who loves you

Always and forever, I love you

My heart belongs to you

So what could I do?

To make you feel I'm down with

You see me hangin around

But you don't know how you make me feel for you, and

Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this

What you mean to me, I know it could be serious

Each and every night, I dream about just holding you

Loving you like this, what is a guy supposed to do.

His voiced out. Rachel blushed bright red as every girl in the room awed and looked at her.

"Now are you done?"

"Not quite." Mr. Shue sighed and waved toward the man. The deliver reached into his coat and pulled out a manila envelope, he walked over to Rachel and held it out to her. She gently took it. She saw Jesse's hand writing had written: To Care Bear. Rachel smiled.

"Well since that was an interesting interruption; just quietly work on your verb conjugation."

The class slowly got back to work, shooting smiles and side long glances at Rachel. She gently opened the envelope and pulled out a several piece of paper. Rachel flipped it over and read:

25 Reasons Why I Love Rachel Berry

1. The way she always smells good even if it's just shampoo. (Not likely, I know you like Victoria Secrets "Sexy")

2. The way her head always find the right spot on my shoulder.

3. How cute she looks when she sleeps.

4. The ease in which she fits into my arms.

5. The way she kisses me and all of a sudden everything is right in the

World.

6. How cute she is when she eats

7. The way she takes hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all

Worthwhile.

8. Because she is always warm even when it's minus 30 outside.

9. The way she look good no matter what she wears.

10. The way she fishes for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth.

11. How cute she is when she argues.

12. The way her hand always finds mine.

13. The way she smiles.

14. The way I feel when I see her name on the caller ID after we just

had a big fight

15. The way she says "lets not fight anymore" even though I know that an

hour later...

16. The way she kisses when I do something nice for her. (Do I see that smile?)

17. The way she kisses me when I say "I love you".

18. Actually ... just the way she kisses me...

19. The way she falls into my arms when she cries.

20. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly

21. The way she hits me and expects it to hurt.

22. Then the way she apologize when it does hurt. (even though I won't

admit it)!

23. The way she says "I miss you".

24. The way I miss her.

25. The way her tears make me want to change the world so that it doesn't

hurt her anymore... Yet regardless if I love you, hate you, wish you

would die or know that I would die without you ... it matters not.

Because once in your life, whatever I was to the world you became

everything to me. When I look you in the eyes, traveling to the depths

of your soul and I say a million things without trace of a sound, I

know that my own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings

of your very heart. I love you for a million reasons, No paper would do it

justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only

felt.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel startled at the sound of Mr. Shue's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She quickly wiped the tears from her face. She texted Jesse. _Thank you! You made my day! - Rachel*_

Jesse tiredly walked into his room and sat on the chair next to his computer. He was dead tired, between school and rehearsal he really just wanted to sleep but Rachel had texted him telling him to check is in-box. He sluggish opened his lap-top and email. He quickly found the email titled Jesse's list.

25 Reasons Why I Love Jesse St. James

. The way you laugh when you are teasing me.

. The way you laugh when you are teasing me.

The way your green eyes sparkle when you know you are going to surprise me and that is hard to do.

You stood beside me and took care of me.

You love me just the way I am.

You put up with me when I am grouchy.

The way you kiss me when we are laughing.

The way you hug me.

The way you hold my hand when we are walking on the beach.

Sitting and having a cup of coffee quietly together.

You surprised me with my favorite dark chocolate.

You make sure my car is in perfect working order.

The way you always fall asleep on the couch and snore. (Yes, Jesse you do snore.)

You always make me laugh even when I am mad at you.

You are my rock.

The way you help around the house to make it look nice.

The way you put your arms around me.

The way you would rather be with me than anyone else.

The way you try to do the right things.

How we both get along so well

The way you spend all your money to buy calling cards for me

The way we're so much alike!

How you make me feel when I think I'm nothing

The way you look after I say I love you

The smile you give after I'm done kissing you

Jesse smiled. Reason number 26: She knew how to make him smile no matter how tired he was.


	5. I feel like a defective typewriter

I feel like a defective typewriter

"Rachel?" Steve her director called.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, like I was saying Rachel and David you need to..." he broke off as Rachel sprinted off the stage to the bathroom. David and the rest of the cast look shocked and; after a few minutes she returned. David looked at her again.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep." After several more interruptions David finally called break. Rachel sagged against the stage wall. David walked up to her.

"Go home Rach."

"No! Why? David I'm fine."

"Rachel, no you aren't."

"David…"

"No Rachel end of conversation, you're going home, call you husband and go rest. Your understudy will take over." Rachel glared at him.

"Don't make that face; a couple shows won't kill you."

"A couple of shows?"

"I don't want you anywhere near this theater until I have a doctor's note saying your okay. No, no I know you. Go get some rest." Rachel sighed. She rose off the floor and gathered her things. She reached for her phone and found Jesse's number. He was in rehearsal though. She called Elizabeth.

Rachel stepped back to allow Elizabeth in to the apartment.

"Hey Diva! How you feeling?" She asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I've been better. Much much better."

"What's the issue?"

"I have no clue. It comes and goes." She made a dash for the bathroom.

"Here it comes. "she muttered as she threw up the light lunch she had made. "And there it goes."

Elizabeth studied her.

"What?" Elizabeth left to get the bag that she had dropped when Rachel had ran for the bathroom. She rummaged through it for a while before pulling out a box and handing it Rachel. She looked at.

"Clear Blue Preg... No, I can't be."

"Why not? You and Jesse always seemed to have a healthy…" Rachel glared at her. "When is the last time you two?" Rachel shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about my sex life with you."

"So recently?"

"I told you I'm not pregnant! I just have a bug."

"Maybe it's a bug or maybe it's a baby. Just give it a try. It's not going to kill you. "She left leaving Rachel alone.

Elizabeth bounce drummed her hand on the table next to her when she heard the door open. Rachel walked and sat heavily on the couch next to her.

"Well?" Rachel sat the test on the coffee table.

"Now we wait." Rachel set the timer on her phone. It was a very tense 10 minutes. Finally the timer went off. Rachel didn't move.

"Rachel? Are you going to check?"

"I can't." She whispered and shook her head.

"Rachel…"

"You look. " Elizabeth reached for the test.

"Well it looks like..." she struggled to keep the smile off her face.

"Eliza, this isn't funny! Just tell me."

"Stop it I'm pausing for dramatic effect." Rachel glared.

"Looks like… YOU'ER PREGNANT!" Rachel burst into tears.

"Rachel why are you crying?"

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Um…?" "When did you think that you were pregnant?"

"When I missed my period."

"When was that?"

"2 and half, 3 weeks ago."

"What will he say?"

"Jesse?" She nodded.

"Oh my God. OhmyGodOhmyGod."

"Rachel breath."

"What will I do? What will he do? What will we do?"

"Rachel! Breathe! Elizabeth yelled at her. Rachel turned to her.

"Rach, Jesse is going to be ecstatic, that man adores you, adores you. I'm going to go okay?"

"Okay, why?"

"So you can process and figure out what you're going to tell your hubby."

"You're amazing."

"I know. All I ask is that I get to dress baby St. James." Rachel laughed.

"You're going to have to fight Kurt for that right."

"I'll win." Elizabeth said as she left the building

Jesse walked into his apartment. "Rachel!" he called. She was normally home now; she should be getting ready for her show, so I was quite a surprise when he walked into their bedroom to find it empty.

"Rachel!" he was worried now and walked back down the hall way and into the living room.

"Rache…" the he stopped when saw her petite form curled on the couch fast asleep in sweat pants and his baby blue UCLA sweater. His brows furrowed.

"Rach?" He gently touched her shoulder. Rachel stirred.

"Hmmm?"

"Rachel, shouldn't you be getting ready? You have to be at the theater in 30." He asked as he crouched down next to her. Rachel shook her head.

"No show today sick." Jesse automatically placed his palm on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm." Her eyes had already drifted closed. He got up and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, Steve I was just going to let you know I'm not going to make tonight's show. I know its last minute but Rachel's sick. She's never sick. Thank you. I owe you one man. I will. Thanks, bye."

He walked back over to the couch and softly smiled. She was already asleep. He gently scooped her up bridal style. Her head nestled into his chest as he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, he pulled his shirt and pants off and kicked his shoes off. He then crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next week Jesse's concern for Rachel only heighted, she was constantly sick and missing shows. He was worried out of his mind that the "simple bug," that she had got something much worse but only her constant resurgence that she would be fine kept him from carrying her all the way to the hospital.

Rachel on the other hand was petrified. How was she going to tell him? It wasn't till he told her that he had made an appointment with the doctor for the following Monday that she finally pulled a plan together.

"Hey Jess?" Jesse and Rachel were at home again on another week night. Jesse looked up.

"What's up Care Bear?" Rachel smiled at the nick name.

"I'm going to change."

"Why? What's wrong with what you have on?" he asked gesturing to the jean pants and tank top she was currently wearing.

"Since we aren't going out. I'm going to get comfortable."

"When did you want to go out?"

"I never did."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Rachel sighed.  
>"Let it go Jess. I didn't mean anything by it."<p>

"Are you sure because we can get ready real quick and see a show. We might make the matinee showing of Wicked."

"Jess its fine, I just want to change."

"Okay." Jesse watched as Rachel walked down the hall and the bedroom door closed.

Rachel pulled the shirt out of the dresser. She had ordered this shirt as soon as she had pulled herself together. It was totally them. If he didn't get this she might just have to kill him. She slowly walked out of the bedroom.

"Jesse?" he didn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this shirt?"

"I'm sure it looks fine."

"Please Jesse? I really want your opinion."

"How can I deny such a request from my own wife?" He turned. "Now what about this…"

Rachel blushed as Jesse's eye brows furrowed together as he read the quote printed across her chest. His eyes widened and he looked at her. Rachel couldn't help but smile as Jesse's smile lit up the apartment. In a blink of an eye he was off the couch and standing in front of her.

"Really?" He whispered. His hands resting gently on her hips and his eyes shining with excitement. All she could do was nod. Jesse's arms tightened around her waist as he spun her around, his laugh bouncing and echoing around the apartment.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted again and again. "We're having a baby." He finally set her on her feet. "You know that was pretty ingenious." He nodded to her shirt. "I feel like a defective typewriter. Only you would think of using Grease to tell me." He said with a laugh. Jesse sank to his knees in front of Rachel and yanked her shirt up. Jesse nuzzled her stomach, kissing every few turns of his head.

"Jesse! That tickles!" He grinned against her stomach. He lifted his head and beamed at her, he pressed one more kiss to her stomach before moving to kiss her lips, when they parted Jesses smile had only gotten wider.

"What?"

"We're having a baby."


	6. Lucky

Lucky

Jesse and Rachel sat on stools in Joe's Pub for the annual benefit. The two singers had already done several of their favorite songs, the set list varied; it had everything from show tunes to pop. Both had loved every song that they had sung. Before each number they had done the pair took a couple minutes to explain why they had picked that song to sing and what it means them.

As the last notes of "Not while I'm around" played Jesse reached over and gently wiped at the tears that were making their way down Rachel's cheek. Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek as the crowd clapped. The couple laughed.

"Let's do something happier!" Rachel said into the mike. Jesse and the audience laughed.

"So I heard this song and called Jesse and I was like 'Oh, there's this song and every time I listen it, I think about you and it reminds me of us." She gestured between Jesse and herself. "And it makes me so happy." Rachel smiled softly as Jesse rearranged his stool. "And he was like 'Oh what's the song? So I told him the name of the song and he goes 'I love that song and think about you every time I hear it!'" Jesse shook his head.

"Thanks Rachel."

"What?"

"There goes my reputation." He quipped. Rachel ignored him and continued her story.

"So anyways this is our theme song!"

"We have a theme song?"

"Can it St. James and sing."

"I don't know if I want to sing with you if we have a theme song." Rachel glared at him.

"Hit it." Jesse nodded to the band a few feet away.

Jesse

Do you hear me?

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Rachel

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Both

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh the crowd laughed as Jesse and Rachel put their heads together and bobbed theirs together in time with the "Oh's"

Both

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Jesse

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air, Jesse reached over and stroked Rachel's hair,

I'll put a flower in your extensions…. Everybody cracked up, Jesse was laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair.

"I've done nothing!" Rachel yelled. Jesse and the crowd continued to laugh. Rachel reached over and patted Jesse's shoulder.

"I still love you." Jesse doubled over again snickering.

Rachel

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Both

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

As the crowd clapped and Jesse pulled Rachel into a one –armed hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They took a quick break to allow their voices to rest before they moved on to the next set.

"The songs right you know." Jesse said as they waited for the band to come back.

"Right about what?"

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."


	7. I'll be home for Christmas

I'll be home for Christmas

"You ready?" Jesse asked.

"Heck yes!"

"Please welcome to the stage, Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry." Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and led her on to the stage. He waited for her to sit on the stool before taking the one next to her. A stage hand handed them their microphones.

"So we will be singing "Grandma got run over by a reindeer." There were mixed noises, some laughs, some groans mostly scattered clapping. The band on the other hand looked panicked.

"Whoo!" Rachel pumped her arms and Jesse turned around to calm the band, which were scrambling to find the right music.

Rachel crossed her legs. "Just kidding! We're singing "I'll be home for Christmas." She signaled to the band.

"Don't you want to tell them why we picked the song?" Jesse gently teased.

"Oh! Right! We picked this song um because well last Christmas I was at "Promises Promises" and Jesse was at "Memphis", we had a shows that day. I just remember being really cold, getting on that chair in the show was not fun. "Jesse nodded his head in agreement. "But this year we get to be home with our families and singing "I'll be home for Christmas" but it's cool because we get to be with our family family and we get to be with this family. "She gestured to the audience. "So that's why we picked "I'll be home for Christmas." Jesse nodded to the band.

As the music started Rachel drummed her fingers on her knees and Jess bobbed his shoulders.

Rachel:

I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Jesse:

Please have snow and mistletoe

Rachel:

And mistletoe

Both:

And presents on the tree.

Jesse:

Christmas Eve will find me  
>where the love light gleams<p>

Both:

I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams. As they finished that section of the song Jesse offered his hand to Rachel. Her eyes widened and she shot a look at the crowd. He slowly pulled her to her feet and spun her around.<p>

"In musical theater we call this a dance break." The crowd snickered. Rachel let of Jesse's hand.

"Hold on." She pulled the front of her dress up. Jesse bent forward laughing as Rachel retook his hand and spun him around. Jesse bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He brought Rachel against his chest, one hand holding his mike the other hand holding Rachel's waist. The couple swayed to the music. Jesse brought the mic to his mouth.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rachel."

"So do you." Jesse laughed. "I picked out his outfit." The crowd roared.

"It's true." The audience laughed harder. Jesse spun her out again and brought her back into his chest so that their arms crossed over her stomach.

"I wanted him to look good dancing with me."

"Are you saying that I don't look all the time?" Rachel laughed.

"I think you look any better when I dress you then when you dress yourself."

"Maybe." They continued to sway.

"This is a really long dance break. " Jesse and Rachel laughed along with the audience. Jesse once again spun Rachel out again and Rachel let go of his hand and they retook their seats. 

Both:

I'm dreaming tonight, of a place I love  
>Even more than I usually do<br>And although I know it's a long road back  
>I promise you.<p>

I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents on the tree.<p>

Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams.<p>

I'll be home for Christmas  
>you can count on me<br>please have snow and mistletoe  
>and presents on the tree.<p>

Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams.<p>

Rachel leaned over and kissed Jesse's cheek as the light dimmed and turned off. The crowd cheered again as Jesse helped Rachel off her stool and across the wire laden floor. Jesse waved once to the crowd, Rachel blew a kiss to the band as they walked off stage. Jesse grabbed her mic and handed to the stage manager. He then grabbed her hand and then pulled her out into the street.

"Jesse what are you doing?"

"I want to be home for Christmas and if we leave now we may make dinner at your dads' house."


	8. The Fight

The Fight

"God, Rachel it's not like I'm asking you to move in with me. I asked you to stay the night. "Jesse yelled throwing his hands into the air as he stalked away from her.

"You might just as well." Rachel snapped back.

"Rach, it's not that hard of a decision."

"Maybe to you it isn't."

"It's a yes or a no!"

"No!" Rachel's and Jesse's chest heaved as they stared at each other, both standing on the opposite sides of Rachel's dressing room.

"I just don't understand Rachel; we've been dating since high school! I think it would be okay for you to stay the night at my place."

"I don't want too!"

"Why not? Do you think I would take advantage of you? Do you not trust me? Is that the issue? Uh?" Jesse yelled. Rachel mumbled something and turned to leave but stopped when Jesse's hand grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"No! You don't get to just walk away! We aren't doing this again!"

"No we're not! Not here, not there!" She pointed to the door. "We have to go, people are waiting!"

"No! Not until we figure this out!"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't understand! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! You're talking to the guy who egged you to get a 4th National title!" Rachel looked at him.

"You know what maybe you're right maybe I don't understand why you are so hell bent on ruining our relationship!" Rachel started to protest.

"No Rachel I do understand, understand better then you think." With that he left her standing speechless in the middle of her dressing room.

The pair had signed autographs and posed for pictures, they had for their fans seemed to be happy, laughing at jokes and gently nudging each other to get the others attention, but they were far from it. As they slid into the cab Jesse had hailed the atmosphere was tense. Jesse leaned forward and told the driver Rachel's address.

"I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"I don't want to go dinner with you."

"Jesse you're being ridicules."

"No, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment."

"Is this because I won't stay the night with you?" Jesse didn't answer the rest of the ride was silent. When they pulled up to the building, Rachel hopped out and turned around.

"Bye Jess." He didn't turn around.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded still not looking at her.

Jesse and Rachel fell into a dreamless sleep, both tossing and turning much of the night. Jesse finally sat up and looked over at his clock. The blue green numbers blink up at him. It was only 2 in the morning. He flopped down on the bed again.

"Ugh…"

Rachel wasn't having the best of luck either she had given up on sleep as soon as she had walked into her apartment. She sat their clutching her pillow, tears soaking the top of it. She felt bad, really bad. Jesse had a point; he was so patient with her. Tonight was first time that he had lost his temper with her. She ran her hand through her hair a habit that she had picked up from Jesse she looked at the clock 2:30 she sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Jesse wanted to called her, and apologize for yelling at her, but on the other hand his pride refused to let him do it. He knew that she was probably having just as much sleeping as he was. He looked at the clock again 2:45; he was never going to sleep. Then he sat up. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _It was so quiet any other night he would have ignored it. He sighed and pushed himself out of his bed and walked to the door he unlocked it and yanked it open.

"Rachel?" His mouth fell open. There she was standing in front of his apartment looking more tired than he was. He quickly looked her over, worried that something had happened. Her hair was windswept and sloppily pinned up in a loose bun, she wore pajama pants and a ratty Julliard sweatshirt, in her hand she clutched a duffle bag and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Hi." She mumbled quietly as she shifted from foot to foot. "Jess, I'm sorry. I know that I made you upset." He nodded. "I don't know why I'm so scared. I panicked. Forgive me?" Jesse stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. He immediately felt her body relax. Rachel pulled away.

"Need a roommate?" She nodded to the duffel bag in her hand. Jesse took it from her.

"If the price is right." Rachel stood on tip-toe and kissed him sweetly.

"How's that for a deposit?"

"That works for a deposit, but I'm still going to need Rent…" he told her as he step back to allow her to come in. She pushed him lightly as Jesse kicked the door closed and followed her.


	9. Lost

Lost

Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline sped down the highway, most talking about their most recent "funkification". Jesse gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Did you see her face?"

"Yeah she looked like a deer."

"10 bucks that they replace her with that pretty blonde."

"Yeah, then we'll win again, not like they had a chance anyway."

"You know now that I think about it she really isn't that pretty. Her eyes are too big and a bird could probably land on her nose, not to mention she looks like a troll..."

"Enough!" Jesse voice was cold. The car quickly fell silent. Giselle touched his shoulder. He jerked away from her. Suddenly his phone went off. It wasn't a number her recognized, but he picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Jesse. St. James?"

"This is he."

"Jesse, it's Hiram Berry." Jesse pulled a face that quickly got the attention of the rest of the car.

"Hi, Mr. Berry." A freshman named Jack, laughed loudly and jeered from the back; he was quickly silence by a quick cuff to the back of his head delivered by the two upperclassmen sitting next to him and a glare from Jesse through the rear view window.

"Is Rachel with you?"

"No, she isn't. Is everything okay?" He heard Hiram sigh and shouting in the background.

"Rachel didn't go to glee or go home and we thought she might be with you." Jesse's stomach twisted into knots.  
>"Well, she's probably in the auditorium working on a set list of Regional's."<p>

"Jesse, Rachel is missing." Jesse's world stopped spinning. He quickly pulled over on to the shoulder, the caravan of range rovers following. He parked the car and buried his head in his hands.

"Was that her dads?" Jack asked cringing when as Matthew and Scott raised their hands. Jesse nodded. Giselle grinned.

"Were they calling to tell you that their beloved little girl lost her voice? I told you she wouldn't be able to sing after that "funkification"."

"Get out."

"What?" Giselle asked.

"Get out."

"You're not kicking me out."

"GET. OUT. OF MY CAR! NOW!" Jesse roared. The Vocal Adrenaline members scrambled to get out of the car. He locked the doors fuming with his team mates. He heard a _tap tap tap _on his passenger side window. Jesse turned toward the noise and saw his best friend, Chance, standing there. He unlocked the door and Chance hopped in.

"Dude, what happened? I heard you yell from Jaden's car."

"Rachel's missing."

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"Dude, you love her, she's missing. Go find her."

"What about rehearsal?" Chance gave Jesse a look.

"Really man? Really? Your girl is missing and you're worried about rehearsal?"

"Its' complicated."

"You're being stupid."

"I just cracked and egg on her head and now you want me to go and save her?"

"Hell yeah." Chance looked thoughtful at him. "Jess you've always had a flair for dramatics, think about it, it's like every good soap opera: boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, boy breaks girl's heart, boy leaves, girl does something dramatic, boy comes back and saves the day."

Jesse sighed and out the car into reverse. "You, my friend watch one to may TV. shows with you sister." Chance chuckled. "I know."

As Jesse and Chance raced back to Lima, leaving the faces of the outraged Vocal Adrenaline behind the only one thought was on Jesse's mind: Rachel.

Jesse arrived at the McKinley parking lot 20 minutes later, with Chance clinging to the seats.

"I think you broke every single traffic law ever written!" Jesse ignored him and hopped out, moving over to the pop-up tent. Chance hurried after him.

"Jesse!"

"Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry. Anything?"

"No, not yet. What are you doing here?"

"Helping look for her."

A police officer walked up to him.

"Are you Jesse St. James?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jesse and Chance looked at each other.

"Are serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"My girlfriend is missing and you want me sit here and answer some mundane questions? Are you mad?" The police officer didn't move.

"Fine, ask me here."

"I really think that we should move somewhere more private."

"No, ask me here or I'm leaving." The man sighed.

"You're Jesse St. James?"

"Yes."

"You are how old?"

"18"

"You are Rachel Barbara Berry's boyfriend. Correct?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been dating?"

"A couple of months."

"How did you meet Ms. Berry?"

"At the music store."

"Now have you ever touched her...?"

"NO!"

"Relax, just protocol."

"Have you ever fought with her?"

"All couples argue."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, we we're in the middle of a fight."

"What we're you fighting about?" Jesse sighed.

"She tripled casted me with Frankenteen and Puckerman."

"She what now?"

"She made a movie with me and two other guys."

"So you were upset."

"Yes, wouldn't you officer?" He nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"I left for spring break with a couple of friends."

"Was she upset?"

"I don't know I wasn't here, but probably."

"What happened when you got back?"

"We made up."

"Are you aware Mr. St. James that you are the last person to have seen Ms. Berry before she went missing?"

"No, I was not."

"Our witness says you two didn't look like you were on good terms. He said that it looked like she was crying. "Images of Rachel's tear filled eyes crossed his mind.

"She was upset."

"Why?"

"I had to go back to Vocal Adrenaline."

"This was a bad thing because?"

"My coach won't allow us to date our competition."

"So you were breaking up with her?"

"Yes, but I didn't want too, I love her."

"What did you do after that?"

"I left. I started heading back to Akron."

"That was the last time you saw Ms. Berry?"

"Yes." The police officer scribbled in his note book.

"Can I go now?" He nodded. Jesse bolted from the chair and hurried toward Chance. Chance fell instep beside next to him. Chance handed him a jacket, a flashlight and a walkie talkie. Jesse cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The two headed into the forest.

Jesse and Chance crashed through the forest shouting Rachel's name for hours. Finally it started to get dark. Jesse stopped.

"We should split up."

"What? That not a good idea, Jess."

"We'll cover more ground."

"Yeah but if we get lost ourselves they'd have to split Rachel's search party into two: one for us and one for her." Jesse nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Jesse's head snapped around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"Shhh"  
>"Jesse I can't hear anything."<p>

"Shhhh!"

"Jess,"

"Chance! Shut up!" Jesse's head cocked to the right listening.

"I hear something."

"Obviously."

"Follow me." He head to the left. Jesse weaved his way through the trees, listening intently and stopping every couple feet and readjusting the direction they were heading. Jesse stopped.

"What happened?"

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"I thought I heard her singing."

"Rachel?" He nodded.

"Maybe it was just the..."

"Jesse?" A very small voice asked. Jesse spun around to see Rachel curled into a ball, her eyes wide.

"Rachel!" Jesse walked over and kneeled in front of her. Rachel's eyes widened. Now that he was only a few inches from her he really looked at her. Her face was pale and tear-stained, she trembled from head to foot and her wrist and ankle were bent at odd angles. Chance stood behind him. Rachel reached out and fisted his shirt and jerked him forward and sobbed. The cries shook her tiny frame and ripped through his chest. His heart squeezed.

"Shhhh, we found you, I've got you." Jesse rubbed soothing circles on her back and murmured in her ear. He turned to Chance.

"Run back to the main, group and tell them I have her and to call an ambulance."

"Jesse I don't think that is really necessary. Her dads can take her to the hospital..."

"Chance! DO IT NOW!" Jesse all but screamed using his Vocal Adrenaline voice that could Shelby a run for her money. Chance turned around and began to jog back the way that they had come. Jesse gently untangled himself from Rachel's grip. He shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around her. He then scooped her up bridal style and followed his friend. Rachel curled against him, still gripping his shirt; she let Jesse's strides lull her into sleep.

Chance, the EMT's, Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry and the search party watched the tree line with anxious eyes. The police officer that had questioned Jesse earlier turned to him.

"Are you sure that he is coming."

"Positive."

"He had found Ms. Berry?"

"Yes." He made to ask another question when the sound of breaking branches caught the groups attention. Jesse walked quickly into the light carrying a sleeping Rachel. Rachel's fathers ran to Jesse, crying with relief and joy. The sudden noise woke Rachel, who was dissertated by the lights and shouts, she clung to Jesse. Her father, Leroy reached to take her from Jesse but she gripped Jesse tighter. Realizing that Rachel wasn't going to let the young man go her father's walked Jesse over to the waiting EMT's. Jesse gently lowered her to the stretcher. Rachel reached for his hand.

"We need to go, but only one can ride." Leroy and Hiram gestured for Jesse to get in.

"Sirs..."

"Go Jesse, we'll follow you." Jesse nodded once and followed Rachel into the back of the ambulance.

Several hours later Jesse slumped into a chair outside Rachel's room. She had a broken wrist and sprained ankle, but they were keeping her over night, just to watch her. Hiram and Leroy stepped out of her room.

'"She wants you." Jesse nodded and at went it and his heart broke. She was hooked up to machines and an IV.

"I thought you left."

"After a day like this?" The pair sat there and stared at each other.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why in the world would you run away?" He finally exploded.

"I...I was hurting and glee would have just made fun of me... so I left. I didn't mean to get lost."

"Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"How was a supposed to know you cared? You cracked an egg on my head, remember?" Jesse fell quiet.

"The only thing I was thinking about was what I was going to do if I couldn't find you." Jesse whispered. Rachel looked at him; she scooted over and patted the bed next to her. Jesse cocked an eyebrow at her but complied. He slipped into the small bed next to her. Rachel snuggled back into his chest with a contented sigh.

"Two things." She murmured. "One, never ever break another egg on my forehead or I will send Noah to hunt you down. Second, never leave me again."

Jesse smiled and nuzzled his head into her hair. "Never, you're stuck with me forever and for always." He kissed her hairline and wrapped his arms around her, letting the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	10. Who Says?

Who says?

Jesse St. James looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. Her head rested on his shoulder, tears still evident on her face. Rachel had rushed over after school in tears. He was surprised she had even been able to drive, she was crying so hard. It had taken him a better part of an hour to even get her to be even coherent enough to talk.

_Rachel had been in the girl's bathroom washing another slushy out of her hair and reapplying her make up when Santana had walked. _

"_What are you doing dwarf?" _

_Rachel had ignored her, focusing on make herself presentable for Jesse who she was meeting in an a little over an hour._

"_You act like you got somewhere important to be?" _

"_I have a date with Jesse." Santana smirked cruelly. _

"_You must be really good in bed, because to be honest, that is the only reason he is with you man-hands. You aren't hot like Quinn or me," She looked Rachel up and down. " He is just going to use you again and then when he gets tired of trying to get you to give him a little something somethin, he'll dump you like yesterdays garbage and come and tap this." _

"_Not true Santana, you're just jealous, because Jesse is the one boy who doesn't want anything to do with you." _

"_At least I'm worth it. You on the other hand? Not even close." And with that she had walked out. Leaving Rachel alone and in tears. _

Jesse had never wanted to hit a girl so bad in his life. He gently nudged Rachel awake.

"Come on Rach it's almost your curfew and your dads will kill me if you're late." The college student said gently running his hand through her hair. Rachel lifted her head and nodded. He led her to the door.

"Thank you for listening to me today, Jess."

"No problem Rach. You're worth it." She nodded not looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse quickly kissed her lips and waited on the porch until her car was out of sight. He had some planning to do.

"So who would like to go first?" Mr. Shue asked the group as they sat in the auditorium. Suddenly Jesse strode on to the stage.

"I have something, Mr. Shue."

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"Getting to sing, what else." Jesse said with an eye roll.

"Okay...?" Jesse nodded once to the band and the beat filled the space. He turned to Rachel

I wouldn't want you to be anybody else.

He looked at Santana

You made her insecure

Told her she wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When she's a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to her

I wouldn't want her to be anybody else

Na na na

Na na na

She is a beauty queen

She is just beautiful her

Na na na

Na na na

She's got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

He locked eyes with Rachel

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says?

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na

Na na na

She's a beauty queen

She's just beautiful her

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

He walked of stage and made his way toward her.

Who says?

Who says you're not star potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said?

Won't you tell me who said that?

Rachel giggled softly and Santana fumed behind her.

Yeah, oh

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful.

Jesse finished letting the last note faded away softly. Rachel blushed and hugged him tightly. Jesse returned the hug.

"See you are worth it." He whispered in to her hair as he kissed her forehead. Rachel nodded and laced her finger with his.

Silently Santana glared at the couple, she hated be called out, she hated the fact that St. Jerk had made Rachel feel special, but deep down she knew he was right, and that killed her.


	11. Move

Dare You to Move

Jesse and Rachel had had a wonderful time on their honeymoon. Jesse had picked the Zion National Park in Utah. He was planning on taking her to London, but had switched last moment when Rachel had told him that she had never seen an actual forest. (Central Park doesn't count.) So here they were hiking all over. Today they were going to the lava tubes.

Jesse and Rachel hike through the back country of Southern Utah, quite content on their pace, they stopped several times to look at the scenery take pictures for their "Honeymoon Scrapbook". Finally the young couple reached the entrance to a massive lava tube. Jesse jumped down first and then extended his hand to Rachel. They carefully made their way down the small out cropping of rock until they made it to the bottom of the cave. Jesse pulled a flashlight out of his backpack. He stopped and listened. Jesse suddenly spun and pulled Rachel behind him and a group of people forced their way out of a small crevice. The leader coughed and glared at him.

"Do you mind turning that away? You're kind of blinding me." He was about 30; the man turned around and offered his hand to a woman climbing out. Slowly the cavern filled up with people. Rachel's eyes widened.

"My names is Jacob." he extended his hand to Jesse. "This is my wife Amber, my son, Jeremy and my youngest Celica." Celica eyed Jesse, her eyes raking over his body.

"Jesse, this is my wife." He smiled softly at her. "Rachel."

"A pleasure. What brings you to Utah."

"Honeymoon." Celica scowled.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"We were going to head that way." Jacob gestured to the other side of the cave. "If you would like to join us."

"Sounds good. Rach?"

"Sure!" She bounced and grabbed his hand.

"Awesome." Jacob pushed himself first with his family behind him and Jesse and Rachel following.

The small group of people wiggled and squirmed their way into the main cavern an hour later. All were hot, sweaty and covered in dirt. The group circled and looked at each other, Jesse and Rachel whispering quietly their fingers tangled together, Jacob, Amber and Jeremy laughing at some joke and Celica glaring at everything,

"Well, we have to go." Jesse said. The family looked at the young couple.

"We we're just going to leave as well."

"Cool..."

Jeremy and Jacob climbed up first then Amber. Jesse looked at Rachel and nodded up. He walked over to the ledge and knitted his together. Rachel rose and eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Berry." He gently teased. Rachel looked at him skeptically but walked over to him. She place on foot in his hands and allowed him to push her until she could reach the ledge. Rachel grabbed the ledge with both hands and pulled herself forward. Rachel got have way up the side of the cave before she froze.

"Rachel?" Jesse called worriedly, she didn't answer. He climbed so that he was behind her. "Rachel?" She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and her breathing was shallow.

"What's wrong?"

"So high." she mumbled.

"I know, but you have to move." She shook her head. Jesse laughed.

"Rach you have to move. Celica and her family are waiting."

"No, I can't" Jesse sighed.

"You have too." She pulled herself closer to the wall. "Babe, come on there are people waiting." Rachel didn't respond.

"Okay, then what are you going to do? You can't just stay here..."

"Watch me."

"What are you going to eat?"

"I don't know Jesse! I'll find something!"

"Like what?" Rachel turned and glared at him.

"Babe, you have to move, you can't stay like this." He gestured to her position. Arms gripping the rock ledge above her he stomach flat against the wall and her feet spread on a small rock jutting out of the cave side.

"Yes I can. I'll... I'll live on the stuff in my backpack." Rachel declared.

"You mean the one we left on the edge of the lava tubes?" Rachel's face fell.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Can't what?"

"I can't climb."

"Rachel you're half way there."

"I can't. I'll fall." Jesse leaned closer and placed a hand on her back.

"Do honestly think, I would let you fall?" Rachel turned to look at Jesse. His face was serious. She shook her head and pulled a herself up. Jesse followed her, keeping one hand on her back and muttering encouragement in her ear when she stopped. Finally Rachel and Jesse made there way out of the lava tubes with Celica behind him. As soon as he was clear of the edge he pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"See I told you could do it."

"I know you were right." Jesse looked down at Rachel as she tilted her head upwards.

"What? Rachel Berry admitting that she was wrong?"

"Shut up Jesse."

"Well I knew I was right anyway." He smirks cockily earning a playful smack from Rachel.

"Jerk." Jesse pouted giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that! You look like someone just punched your dog." Rachel told him pushing him away from her as she walked toward where Jacob and his family were watching. Jesse grinned at her turned back and silently counting in his head. Rachel got half way there and turned around to see Jesse smirking at her. She stopped.

"Jesse..." She warned recognizing the familiar glint in his eye.

"One..."

"Jesse please?"

"Two..." he took a step forward. Rachel backed up a step her hands placed protectively in front of her.

"Three!" Jesse raced toward her. Rachel shrieked and ran, her legs pumping. She could hear him behind her and she struggled not to trip over rocks and plants as she dashed to get away from him. Jesse's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. Laughing he picked her up bridal style and spun her around

"Jesse!" She squealed grabbing his shirt and neck tightly as he laughed and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Rachel!" she grinned as he set her on her feet. Rachel reached up and kissed him, pressing their bodies together. Jesse grinned as he heard Celica yell "Hey!"

"Get a room!" Jesse smiled like the chestier cat.

"We have one." He grabbed her hand and began to drag her back to the rental car.

"Bye!" Rachel yelled as Jesse all but threw her into the car. As soon as he was seated he turned to her and winked.


	12. She Just Is

She Just Is

Jesse and Rachel sat side by side on the stage. Rachel brought the water bottle to her lips and drank it down with the speed of a man dying of thirst.

"Careful Rach, you'll give yourself a belly ache." He boyfriend cautioned.

"Yes, mother."

"Hey be nice."

"Never." Jesse sighed and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this thing!" He chuckled and turned to Joe's Pub crowded with people.

"So earlier we sang our theme song…"

"You said it wasn't a theme song." Rachel reminded him.

"It's our theme song." The crowd chuckled as Rachel grinned triumphantly.

"I told you!"

" Anyway! We sang our theme song earlier. For those of you who didn't pick up on it, it's Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet." He smirked and the crowd clapped.

"Since you got to see Rachel and my self's theme song in our relationship. I'm going to sing Rachel's theme song." Rachel looked up.

"I've got a theme song?" The crowd laughed at her obvious confusion.

"Yep." Jesse pushed himself off his stool and walked over to the band and picked up a guitar. He turned to her.

"Since when?"

"Since I decided to write you one…" the crowd "awed" She shot him a look.

"Come on Berry. Don't you want to hear it?"

"I don't know Jesse, improve here?"

"Who said I was improving? Do you want to hear the lovely Ms. Berry theme song?" He turned to the crowd and was answered by "yeahs!" and claps.

"See?"  
>"Fine."<p>

"By the way it's called ad-libbing." Jesse nodded to the band and began to strum the guitar.

"So I don't know if you realize this but Rachel is the kind of person that things just happen." The crowd laughed.

"You think I'm kidding. So I had just finished my run in "Jersey Boys" and I didn't have any offers, and I was like "its okay I need some down time." A couple of months go by still no offers. Rachel on the other hand is still in "Beauty and Beast" right and on her way to work she is singing "Be My Guest" and the casting director from the revival of West Side Story offers her the part of Maria. He doesn't even know her! He just heard he singing!" The crowd laughed again. Jesse made a show of calming down.

"Anyway, I so I wrote this song and its called "She just is" his fingers moved up and down the neck of the guitar as he opened his mouth and sang.

She's got a knack for forgetting,

But she's pretty smart for her dumb look.

"Jesse!"

She can't hang on to her car keys

"We don't own a car."

But she knows just how to open me up.

Jesse heard Rachel huff.

Yeah, she thinks the world is out to get her,

But she's got the world on a string.

He winked at her.

She's got me wrapped around her finger,

Jesse walked over to her and wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger as the lead guitarist picked up where he had left off.

She's all that I will ever need.

The crowd laughed as Rachel blushed.

She just is the caffeine in my coffee.

She just is the skip that's in my step.

You fellas just ask me why, but I just can't specify all the reasons she's mine

She just is.

Jesse circled her and ended up behind her. He set his hand gently on her shoulders

We've had our share of nasty weather,

We've taken rocky roads alone,

He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

But she still is the star that I can follow.

He let her go and walked to stand in the middle of the stage again.

She's still the reason I still come home. The crowd "awed"

She just is the yellow in my sunshine.

She just is the flower on the road.

You fellas just ask me why, but I just can't specify all the reasons she's mine

She just is.

He walked over the Rachel again and crouched in front of her. Rachel's hand flew to her face as she buried her head in her hands and turned away from Jesse. His expression softened.

She just is the caffeine in my coffee.

He brought a hand to her face and gently pried her hands from her face. Rachel was bright red.

She just is the skip that's in my step.

Jesse brushed the hair from her face.

You fellas just ask me why, but I just can't specify all the reasons she's mine

She just is.

The crowd exploded into applause. Jesse stood up and bowed. He then pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's forehead before retaking his stool. Rachel took her microphone and let out a breathy laugh.

" Well, I would say I don't know why he is my boyfriend but I think I finally know why."

"Why?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Because you just are."


	13. Concert Stories 2

Concert Stories #2

Jesse took a swig of water and scanned the crowd in Joe's Pub. A full house. He smiled.

"Well, let me just say thank you for coming out tonight." He was cut off by screaming and claps. Jesse smirked.

"And I wanted to confess I'm a little homesick." The crowd awed.

"As most of you know I have a little boy with the lovely Rachel Berry..." More claps and a few wolf whistles.

"Hey that's my wife!" Jesse shouted and was reward by more laughter. "Anyway, his name is Alexander and he's four now. And I really got to handed to parents with more then one child. I never knew that being a dad would be so rewarding and difficult. You know the saying "Children say the darnest things." Yeah well for people who haven't had kids yet... It's true." Jesse sat down on the a stool behind him and after readjusting the microphone cord he continued.

"So Rachel was out of town touring and it was a father-son week. He was in his room playing with his toys and I was in the front room watching t.v. and Zander comes running out of his room."

"Daddy, Daddy! I wanna get married!"

" I was shocked and I said Zander you cant get married you haven't met the right person yet. And he looked at he and said"

"I have too!" The crowd hummed in amusement.

"I asked him. "Who's this special person?" So I can find this whoever his crush is and hide them from Rachel..." The crowd chuckled. "He looks me in the eye and says."

"Grandma." The crowd laughed and Jesse chuckled into the mike.

"Here I am staring at my son who just announced that he wants to marry my mother and the only thing I can think of is "Thank God Rachel isn't here." The crowd laughed again. Jesse ran his hand through his hair remembering the time a woman at the Whole Food store had commented on their sons looks. He shuddered at thought of the death glare Rachel had sent the woman. Jesse had to grab Rachel's hand and the groceries and drag her from the store before she could release the torrent of words that were bubbling at the surface. He returned the audience who where waiting patiently for him to continue.

"So I look at my son and I asked him. "You want to marry my mother?" And he nods. I say. "You can't do that." Alexander glares at me and crosses his arms in front of his chest and says.."

"Why not? You married my mom?" The crowd erupted into laughter. Jesse leaned forward laughing just as hard as the audience. He composed himself only to snicker again at the thought of Alexander's face. He defiantly was a momma's boy. He had imitated her this-is-so-not-funny-so-why-are you-laughing look perfectly. Jesse shook his head and continued.

"Well anyway, I though of that story when I was picking out my set list and it inspired this song. Jesse nodded to the band.

"So this next song is dedicated to him its Memo to my son by Randy Newman. Yes my son is a little bit older then Newman's son when we wrote it but I think it still represents what I want Alexander to know as he grows up so..." he trailed off as his cue came up.

What have you done to the mirror?

What have you done to the floor?

Can't I go nowhere without you?

Can't I leave you alone any more?

I know you don't think much of me

But someday you'll understand

Wait'll you learn how to talk baby

I'll show you how smart I am

A quitter never wins

A winner never quits

When the going gets tough

The tough get going

Maybe you don't know how to walk baby

Maybe you can't talk none either

Maybe you never will, baby

But I'll always love you

I'll always love you

He let the last notes fade away and listened to claps of his audience. He grinned as he checked his phone while we waited for the band to get re-situated.

Rachel Berry *- Zander says night Daddy.

St. James- Give him a kiss for me?

Rachel Berry *- Always. Jess?

St. James- Yes?

Rachel Berry *- Why does our son want to marry your mom?

St, James- :)

Rachel Berry*- ?


	14. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Itsy Bitsy Spider…..

Rachel jogged into the kitchen early Saturday morning. Jesse and herself getting ready to do their weekend jog; it was the only time they really had to themselves. Their lives and scheldules were hectic and it was difficult planning to do anything with Jesse in workshops and Rachel in rehersals at Julliard. Rachel quickly took in their kitchen. She wanted to eat before running but she didn't want to eat a lot. She spotted a banana in the fruit bowl. Rachel grabbed her ipod off the back of the couch and was scrowling through her playlist as she reached for the banana.

Jesse was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard Rachel scream. Startled he dropped his tooth brush and raced to the living room. Spinning around he found Rachel curled into a ball on the counter a smashed banana in her hand.

"What's up Care Bear?" He asked concered. She mumbled something.

"What?" There was the mumbling again.

"What? I can't hear you?"

"Spider! Spider! Spider!" Rachel yelled gesticulating wildly with her hands, flinging banana everywhere, as she pointed to the fruit bowl. Jesse walked around the counter and look around.

"Where?"

"What do you mean where?" Rachel's voice shot up an octave. Jesse looked around again. There it was. A wolf spider climbed nimbly down the counter.

"There it is! There it is! " Rachel shouted flinging more banana.

"This little guy? Seriously Rachel?" she nodded her head. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I really don't care, just get rid of it." Jesse shrugged and went to the living room to grab his tennis shoe. He came back and raised his shoe high, right before he smashed the spider Rachel's voice rang out.

"What are you doing?" Jesse looked up.

"I'm "taking care" of it."

"You're going to kill it."

"Well yes, that's the general idea." Rachel shook her head.

"You can't."

"Why not."

"Even though I detest spiders, its still a living creature and I refuse to let you slaughter that innoncent life."

"Seriously? Killing one spider isn't going to hurt you."

"No it hurts the spider though." Jesse let out an exasperated sigh when he saw the look of determination on his girlfriends face. Cursing under his breath he quickly dug through the cabnits until he found a small unused container.

"Where did it go?"

"JESSE!" Jesse continued to look around.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Jesse shook his head no.

"Found it!" Jesse scooted closer to the island and Rachel shireked and scooted back on the counter smearing banana where she pushed herself away.

"Ta-da!" Jesse shouted holding the continer up.

"Stay away from me."

"Aww come on Care Bear. Its just a tiny weeny spider." She glared at him. "Now what?"

"We let it loose."

"Where?" Jesse pretended to tip the spider out.

"Don't you dare." Jesse chuckled and placed the spider on the small balcony. When he came back Rachel had climbed down and was wearily watching him.

"Is it gone?" Jesse nodded.

Rachel walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. Jesse started and gave her a quick hug, before pushing her away.

"What?" she looked at him, hurt. Jesse chuckled and reached for hand. He gently pried the smashed banana from her hand and held it up for her to see, he then turned around. Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the banana stain on his running shirt.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Care Bear." Jesse stripped his shirt off and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing Jesse?"

"Going running." 

"Without a shirt?" Jesse grinned at her.

"Now I have a excuse to run with out a shirt and my P.R. won't get mad at me."

"Why does Tyler get mad at you?" Rachel joined him at the door.

"He gets so many calls and emails from people who want to offer me jobs that's overwhelming."

"Really?" 

"Yep."

"Because last I heard your last offer was the Chucky Ray show and they cancelled." Jesse mouth dropped open in surprise as Rachel ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. He shook his head and followed his girlfriend.


	15. What?

What?

Rachel Berry scanned the room looking around at the other teenagers. This was going to be fun. Rachel Berry at the ripe age of 15 knew exactly what she wanted and how she was going to get it. This summer camp was just another stepping-stone. Camp Broadway was definitely one of the best.

St. Berry

Jesse leaned casually against the piano talking to a couple other guys, ignoring the looks that several of the girls were throwing him. He turned his head fully to watch one of their instructors Holly Raye walk up to the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman I'm going to pair yall up and then we'll get started." Jesse listened at watched as two by two his fellow campers were paired.

"Jesse St James and Rachel Berry."

St. Berry

Rachel looked up and as she heard her name and this Jesse St. James's name called.

"Rachel! Stand up! So he can see you!" One of her cabin mates called. It was no secret that she was tiny. A small smile worked its way on to her lips. She spun around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The boy she was paired was taller then her, (really not that hard), he had bright green blue eyes and curly hair. She immediately stuck her hand out.

"Rachel Berry."

"Jesse"

St. Berry

"Alright everybody! Please stand back to back with your partner." Jesse and Rachel did as instructed. "Now you'll be asking each other questions, but you'll have to answer in question. Got it? Good. Go!" the room exploded as the other pairs began to question their partners. Jesse was the first to go.

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Are you in high school?"

"What?"

"You are your favorite artist?"

"What?"

"Do you live with your parents?"

"What?"

The two continued like this for the rest of the exercise. Jesse was becoming increasingly annoyed with his partner. He kept asking her questions and she kept responding with "what?" As the exercise came to close a devilish idea crossed Jesse's mind.

"When we end I would like you to turn and say what you think of your partner." Holly instructed. "1…2…3…go!" Jesse spun around to face her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jesse was quicker.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

St. Berry

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Rachel's eyes widened. Jesse just smirked as she continued to gape at him. She was speechless. Which was a big deal for her.

Jesse's smirk grew as he shook the stunned Rachel Berry's hand and walked back over to the piano.

St. Berry

**12 YEARS LATER **

Jesse ran his hand through his hair as the crowd laughed as he recounted the first time he met his wife.

"You really said that?" laughed Alex, the blonde on his right.

"I really did."

"Now when you said "I think I'm falling in love with you." Did you ever entertain the idea that you would fall in love with her?" questioned Morgan who was sitting to his left.

"At that time? I was in all honesty just trying to throw her off. I was going to my senior year of high school I was the king."

"Here's the really funny part." Jesse snickered. "When we were in college and I was retelling that story to a couple of friends Rachel goes "wait what?" and I go. "See that's what annoyed me in the first place, I would ask you a question and all I got back was "what?" And then she hits me and rubs her eyes and goes "No you idiot. I was saying "what" cause I couldn't hear you!" The crowd laughed.

"And that makes since I'm so much taller then her. " He grinned again.

"Jesse St. James ladies and gentleman!"


	16. Hitting the books

Hitting the books

Rachel Berry hummed as she sank into the couch. It was nice to have a little time to herself. Jesse was at his show; Book of Mormon, tonight and both kids were in bed. As she sipped on her glass of wine, her gazed wandered to the mantle. Pictures of her and Jesse's lives separately were there as well as their lives together. Her eyes flickered from picture to picture of her family. She stopped at a picture of Alexander. He had to be at least 7 months in this particular shot.

She had come home to find Alexander sitting on the floor, her Tony clutched in his hand. As he watched Jesse who stood across from him practicing a complicated dance step. She had stood in the entryway for a few minutes watching her son pick the award up and giggle as he let it fall to the floor.

"Hi boys." Jesse turned with a smile. Zander on the other hand had continued to play with his new toy. "Zander." She had cooed. He had looked up and grinned as he shoved the award into his mouth. Jesse had laughed forever, telling her that her shriek had scared several other occupants of the building. For good solid couple months after that, her Tony had been her baby boy's favorite toy, often sitting and chewing on it thoughtfully.

Rachel rapidly blinked against the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Alexander was no longer a baby, he was four and starting preschool tomorrow. Suddenly she heard a loud crash from Alexander's room. She bolted upright and moved quickly to his room. Pulling open the door she saw Zander jump from his bed on to a stack of books. Her eyes widened as he picked himself up and began to restack them.

"Zander." The little boy jumped and flashed her a grin she was well accustomed with. Considering it was identical to Jesse's.

"Hi." He replied sheepishly. Rachel walked to the room fully and began to gather the books and put them back on their respective shelves. When all the books had been put back she turned and scooped Alexander into her arms. She sat on the bed as she looked at him.

"What were you doing Zander?" He looked at her and played with the star necklace Jesse had gotten her.

"Well…." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aunt Elizabeth told me to be smart I had to hit the books. And I thought that if hitting the books made you smart, jumping on them made you really really really smart!" A grinned tug on the corners of her mouth.

"Really now?" He nodded. As she tucked him back into bed she said.

"I don't think Aunt Elizabeth meant it like that." She kissed his forehead as Alexander snuggled into his blankets. As she reached the door Alexander spoke.

"Momma? What does hitting the books mean?"


End file.
